


What to call you

by kingdomskey



Series: Square Enix Rarepareings and more [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Animals, F/M, Pets, raccoon as a pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdomskey/pseuds/kingdomskey
Summary: Well Aqua was away on a work trip and Lea's done something .... the question is what
Relationships: Aqua/Lea (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Square Enix Rarepareings and more [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939996
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	What to call you

**Author's Note:**

> sooo this may be a one shot or i might make a whole ass series of various one shots. depends on my mood or fancy. got any requests HMU and i'll see what i can do this is a rarepare fic and i have several more ideas and this one might get a sequel. This was not beta read so please only offer constructive feedback please

Aqua sighed in irritation as her gummiphone once again beeped with a notice from Moogle Prime. Picking up her phone she unlocked it and opened the app, wishing to find the source of the problem. Checking under notifications she noticed something bizarre she had roughly 12 packages out for delivery today. Moving towards her order history thinking it was some kind of mistake she noticed a bunch of freshly placed orders, looking checking out one of the orders she noticed it was for a pet carrier and that it was paid for with Lea's card. Frowning she casually perused through the orders seeing they all had Lea's card information for the payment information.

Switching her investigation over to her laptop she used her phone to call Lea, waiting on him to pick up. "My sunlight would you mind telling me why you've gone Moogle Prime happy today?" Aqua questioned her voice full of innocent curiosity for the moment trying to suss him out.

"Dew Drop it's nothing to worry about. I just got some stuff to help with that list of chores you gave me while you were on your trip. I had everything done and was finishing up the last of it today." Lea lied smoothly.

"SUNLIGHT cut the crap, how does a wearable pet harness, two pet beds, baby bottles for animals, kitten milk supplement, among other things fix the house. what did you do." Aqua seethed at the fact he was trying to lie to her as she examined the orders spotting a pet cage, blankets, and many more products on the list.

"Alright, alright look.... Roxas and I were cleaning the attic and well turns out someone like left a window open, and well no water damage thank God for that, but like a raccoon got in and well she had a baby and well from the looks of things she abandoned it." Axel said his voice full of panic as he tried calming her down.

"So what are we adopting a baby raccoon now?" Aqua questioned pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Well I already named it.... named it Eraqus in honor of my loves favorite mentor. Roxas and I have managed to care for it for two days. Provided this keeps up i was hoping so always wanted one as a pet." Lea rambled on and on hoping to distract Aqua as he began uploading and sending various photo attachments of Eraqus the racoon.

"I swear we will be discussing this by the time we get home and you better hope that thing can behave." Aqua grumbled before hanging up the phone fully intent on calling a wild life rescue once she got home.

Sitting on the train she opened her text messages to find herself being bombarded with photos of Eraqus the raccoon and Lea doing various things; from being fed, to a bath, even a nice photo clearly taken by Roxas of Lea napping with a bundled up Eraqus sleeping on his chest. The more photos that came in the more her resolve to get rid of the raccoon vanished.

Not even ten minutes later Ienzo showed up and sat in the seat across from her. "The dining cart is wrapping up lunch, I managed to get you a sandwich since you seemed bent on working through lunch." He spoke sliding a wrapped ham and cheese sandwich across the table to Aqua.

"Thanks I'm going to need this so I can chew out Lea when i get home. Man adopted an orphan baby raccoon he found in our attic and wants to keep it. Even named it Eraqus." Aqua spoke rather nonchalantly as she helped herself to the sandwich as if used to Lea's antics by now, whilst showing Ienzo the photos.

"Good heavens I hope that man knows what he's in for." Ienzo mused watching Aqua as she showed him various photos of the baby raccoon.

-small time skip of 2 hours-

The train had finally made it back to Twilight town, and after a brief check-in with Ansem via a phone call she bid Ienzo goodbye and walked towards her and Lea's home. She supposed it belonged to both of them but that didn't mean he could just keep the raccoon without her input.

The entire walk home she fiddled with her phone looking through all the various selfies Roxas and Lea had taken with Eraqus as if to try and butter her up. Reaching the front door of the house she slid her key into the lock and twisted it unsure of what to expect when she walked into the house. Entering the home she set her bag down by the door and shut it before slipping off her shoes. "I'm home!" Aqua called out as she tried to ascertain where Lea and company would be.

"Ohhhhh Hey Aqua long time no see, Lea's a little busy in the living room. He told me to tell you to take a nice hot shower and that he would order your favorite takeout for dinner." Roxas spoke nervously as he exited the living room blocking the entrance and fiddling with his jacket.

"Nope I need to talk to him about the animal in the house... move aside Roxas or else." Aqua said a hint of frustration in her voice as she made a move to push past him.

Entering the living room Aqua was unsure of what to expect but whatever she thought she was going to see she was not prepared for what she actually saw. Sitting in the center of the living room was a baby playpen full of blankets and a little tiny Watering Bowl. Inside the playpen nestled inside the blankets, napping was Eraqus the raccoon. On her left was Lea furiously scrubbing what looked like a pile of diarrhea or vomit she couldn't quite tell. "Care to explain the mess honey." Aqua mused deadpan as her hand pointed at what Lea was scrubbing up.

"The funny thing is Eraqus it's actually a girl so we're going to need to think of a new name. Also Xion came over and said that the baby is perfectly healthy and explained that it was a girl. Well it ate something it shouldn't have and decided to throw it up. Please please please let me keep it. I swear to God I'll clean up everything. You won't have to clean up any of its mess, I'll cook you dinner for the entire week, laundry for a whole month, whatever it takes. I'll train her, make her her own room." Lea begged in between scrubbing trying to give Aqua the puppy dog eyes.

At this exact moment in time Aqua realized Eraqus the raccoon had woken up and seemed to be curious about the noise as it tried to climb the side of the playpen. Moving towards the playpen Aqua carefully grabbed a blanket and wrapped the baby raccoon in the blanket bundling it almost like a baby. "Well now mommy's little sunshine, how about I get you a bottle of milk while daddy cleans up your little mess and goes to the bistro to get mommies favorite for dinner before we plot out a pretty name for our little bundle of joy." Aqua teased softly as she led the raccoon into the kitchen where Xion and Roxas were whispering amongst themselves.

"Well Roxas since this was apparently your pet project along with Lea I suggest you help him or I'll make sure that Xion has plenty of embarrassing stories I've gotten off a drunk Lea. Now Xion can you help me make her a bottle" Aqua mused before watching Roxas run like a bat out of hell, knowing as a vet Xion would have a better idea than her on what to do.

Xion looked up at Aqua and chuckled softly before grabbing the supplies and showing aqua how to make a bottle of milk for the raccoon. "I swear I didn't know anything about her until today scouts honor." Xion commented fearing the wrath of Aqua.

"Nah I figured you were innocent, considering what Lea said and did. Besides she's too cute to be mad at him for long but doesn't change the fact I'm going to make him sweat it out for the next few days." Aqua mused as she carefully began feeding the baby raccoon whilst gently pacing around the kitchen.


End file.
